Sakura's Petal
by fuuchouin kadzuki
Summary: Renji thinks that sakura suits his taichou very well. RenjixByakuya.


Disclaimer : Kubo Tite owns them...

Warning : UnBetaed yet...

Sakura's Petal

_By Mikagami Tokiya_

It was spring at the soul society. The roads were covered with the sakura's petals that were flown by the wind. It reminded Renji about his taichou a lot. One time, he had caught his taichou stared at the sakura's tree with sadness written on his face. But not for long, because he noticed his fukutaichou's presence and quickly wear his cold mask back, hides all his emotions and feelings behind it.

Renji had to admit that he had fall for him from the first time he saw him. He liked to watch when Byakuya released his soul slayer, it seemed like he was showered with sakura's petal…made him even more beautiful than usual. But he still didn't know how to tell the older Kuchiki about this matter. He couldn't find a good opportunity to talk with him.

He groaned in frustration. If it lasted for too long, it would disturb his work, that's mean he could suffer his secret crush's wrath. He didn't want that. Kuchiki Byakuya always discipline about rules. He never saw him breaking a rule ever since he join the shinigami squad. It was the opposite of him.

'Love is bothersome…' he thought

He took a sip from his sake, and enjoyed the view of the sakura fall from its tree.

'If only he's here,' He sighed

Maybe in the situation like this he could express his feelings toward the cold attitude taichou. He had been with him for quite a long time, so he knew that the one he loved could hide his emotions very well behind his expressionless face. He wished that his taichou would open up a bit to him, but he also knew that he still have a long way before he earn his trust.

"Renji."

"Ta-taichou!"

The red haired man felt like his heart would jump out from its place. How did he know that he was there? He just stared at him blankly, didn't know what to say to him. It was too sudden. Okay, he knew that his wish had been granted, but this soon? Hell, he didn't even come up with the words yet.

'Argh! Whatever happen, happened! I don't care anymore!'

So he stood up and faces his taichou.

"Taichou… I have something to tell you."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, made Renji more nervous than before. He tried to calm his nerves, but failed. The gaze that his taichou gave to him made him shift uncomfortably.

"I…gulp…taichou, would you be my boyfriend?" He said in a rush.

"Renji, do you think it's wise to make joke like this? And more over, to your superior?" Byakuya replied with a dangerous calmness in his voice.

"I'm serious! I know we're both guy, and I'm your subordinate, but still I can't help it. I immediately fall in love with you from the first time I met you."

Byakuya was taken aback by Renji's word, but he managed to keep his face still. He was Kuchiki Byakuya after all. He didn't understand at all, why would Renji choose him? Why not Rukia or even Ichigo? Why must him? He eyed Renji carefully from his place.

Well, he must admit that Renji is a good looking man. His toned muscle, his tattoo, his red hair, everything about him is perfect. But really, he never interested in man, it never crossed his mind before. He wasn't a gay, or so he thought. Now what should he do? For the first time in his life, he didn't know how to act

"Taichou! Are you still there? Well?" Renji waved his hand in front of Byakuya's face.

"Fine." He answered coolly.

"W-what? Fine about what?"

"About the first one."

"Wai! Arigatou taichou!"

Byakuya himself still didn't sure of what to do, but there is something in him that told him that it was the right choice. He was shocked when suddenly Renji threw himself to him, made him off balance and fell to the ground, with Renji being on top of him. He sighed. Two things he dislikes from Renji, his loudness and his carefree attitude, but he thought he could like up with that. As long as Renji didn't influence him he added.

"Renji, get off from me," He said in a monotone tone.

"Oops, sorry taichou," Renji answered with a frin on his face.

He got off from his new lover and offered his hand to help him. Byakuya took it and nodded as a sign of gratitude. At the time when he got up, some sakura's petals got into his hair and clothes. He was about to brush them away when Renji did it for him. Gently, the tatooed man took the petals off from his hair.

"Like I thought, the sakura suits you taichou,"

He said that, and then leaned forward to capture his taichou's lip with his own. It was just a chaste kiss, but it was enough to bring a slight pink into Byakuya's cheek. Renji just realized what he has done and quickly got away from Byakuya. His cheek, too, was as red as his hair. He got carried away back then… It was just his taichou is so adorable, how can he resist such temptation like that?

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that without your permission first," Renji mumbled an apology.

Byakuya was about to say something when someone appeared and gave them a message that Byakuya's presence was needed right now. Byakuya just nodded curtly and dismissed him right away. He met Renji with his eyes, and earned a smile from him.

"Better get going then taichou, you don't want to be late, do you?"

"Aa."

"See you later then,"

"Wait," He stopped for a moment "meet me at my office tonight."

With that he disappeared from Renji's sight.

End

A/N: First Bleach's fic! Hope you all like it! Review please! And really sorry for the grammar mistake coz this fis hasn't betaed yet. Thanks.


End file.
